Spellbound
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: In the quaint town of Mystic Falls, all the right with the world. Or at least it was until a trio of witches came into town. The father is a history teacher, the aunt herbal and charms saleswoman and the man's daughter-a temptress by the eyes of Mikael Mikaelson. And if he has his way, he will see her burned for her lustful spells she's cast upon himself and his sons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I simply own this plot line and Freya.  
**

In a quaint little town like Mystic Falls, one would never think twice about anything abnormal. The town had been founded in the early 1700s and was predominantly known for the burning of its historical Fells Church in 1864. A sweet southern town to raise family; maybe start some place new. For many, it was a town were people never really left. The founding families were the Mikaelsons, whose family christened the town it's name from the allure of the falls. The Lockwood family came from Europe around the same time, soon followed by the Salvatores from Italy. The, Fells, Forbes and Gilberts families all migrated a few years later and soon the town was filled with newcomers.

And soon it would be filled with more.

Staring out the window of the moving car, her eyes looking into nothing, the seventeen year old girl sighed as she continued to stare out at the blurs of green, brown and blue. The grass, the sky, trees; all of them meant little to her.

She wasn't sure why they kept moving around. They would never find a place to call their own. It was why her mother never came with them after New Orleans. Neither her or her cousin would be given false hope for an actually home.

Their kind was never welcomed; and if they were welcomed, it was with vicious tongues. They were called so many cruel words. Vermin, intruders, the spell-casters, witches. Magic flowed through their veins, heated their already warm blood and brought fire to their eyes.

"Why the sighing over there, sweetheart?" asked her aunt in the driver's seat.

"You know we're not gonna end up there too long. We should have stayed in New Orleans, at least we could have stayed in the bayou. They never look for us there," she grumbled.

"Bonnie." Her aunt said with a strained voice. "I know we're not the most welcomed but it's not our fault."

"No it isn't," Bonnie responded and she knew her aunt was right. Witches were hunted by many; vampires, humans - the ones who knew and didn't see them as people just trying to live out their lives - and some werewolves too. The only exceptions were ones like Mason Lockwood, who was mated to her cousin Lucy and Bonnie's own familiar Tyler. The Lockwoods were the ones who were giving them a sanctuary in the first place.

"Bon, one day they will see that we are not a threat. We're servants of nature and we will be able to live freely amongst them as we once did." Her aunt's voice was soothing but really didn't do much for Bonnie.

Her mind was made up.

"If you say so," she muttered halfheartedly. She watched as up ahead, the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign drawing closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I simply own this plot line and Freya.  
**

The whispers in the halls of Mystic Falls High school followed Bonnie around like a hex. Hushed conversations and eyes that followed her all around. It was rather suffocating for the young witch. She had never been used to so much attention. Shrinking back in the shadows, never being seen or heard, only being brought to the light when needed- that was how Bonnie preferred it. So as she made her way to her classroom, she clutched her books and kept her eyes trained on the floor.

She found a seat in her class in the back, close to the window. She quickly took a seat, pulled out her notebook and made herself busy. Freya had given her a few ancient runes to learn and translate, so she was going to spend the time before class doing just that. She had fifteen minutes to spare, so she was certain she could get at least get through the first one. She could spend her lunch period in the library learning the second.

Out of sight, out of mind, out of danger.

"Well," purred a voice. Female, with an accent that to modern ears would sound British but Bonnie knew many of the ones from the Old World. She knew an Ancient when she felt one. And this one was powerful, though the aura and life force she felt was shrouded in the body of girl just on the cusp of adulthood. Taking a chance, the young witch looked up into the intruder of her personal bubble. Sunshine colored hair, lips as pink as a rose petal and shaped into a smile, skin that was pale but not death-like the vampires that ran the streets of New Orleans. Her eyes were like the ocean, blue and sparkling. She was slender but her stance screamed someone of nobility.

Her portraits never did her justice; Bonnie could admit that Rebekah Mikaelson was a beauty in person than the oil painting in the old Mikaelson Compound. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing off her face. Her clothes were designer but modest.

"I must say," the Original continued as she sized up the witch. "I never expected to find one of your kind here. Risking a lot aren't you?"

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek.

She knew moving here was a bad idea. She should have stayed with her mother and Lucy. But she also knew she couldn't leave her father and aunt alone. Freya had a tendency to cause trouble just by opening her mouth to breath and her father needed a reason not to turn to a bottle to cope with the distance between him and his life partner. Abby had felt it best to not come along; her mother was still in a coma and Lucy needed her. Leaving them behind would have killed his wife and her father understood.

It didn't stop him from stocking up on liquor.

"Aren't you going to answer me, little wicca?" the young woman asked.

"I'm not risking anything." Bonnie said.

Rebekah hummed. "Of course you aren't."

Bonnie looked at her and whatever the blonde was going to say was delayed by her turning her gaze towards the door. Bonnie followed her gaze to find a young girl with straight brown hair, doe eyes and an olive complexion. She was beautiful, that much Bonnie could admit. She carried herself like she was delicate, but the young witch could sense something else about her. She wasn't delicate like she pretended to be. No, there was something dark about her.

"Ugh, the doppelganger." Rebekah spat.

Doppelganger, as in the Petrova doppelganger? Bonnie sighed. First an Original and now a doppelganger. Her family's work really came back to bite her in the ass, didn't it? She wondered how her father was taking things? Tyler wasn't in school today, since he was out checking on a pack with his uncle, so she was left to defend herself and keep her father sane. Freya wasn't too big of a help in that department.

Rebekah turned back to Bonnie with a wicked smile. "Well, I'd better get in my seat. Talk to you after class, little wicca."

Bonnie watched her stroll towards the middle row and took the seat the doppelganger was about to take next to a young man who screamed vampire. Bonnie groaned and let her head rest against her desk. Two doppelgangers?

She cursed her matriarch.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alaric Saltzman was many things. A husband, a brother, a father, a man with a slight drinking problem; the list was endless really. But one thing he definitely was not was easily swayed by the doppelganger. It was 3:15, school had been out for fifteen minutes and he still hadn't heard a thing from his daughter. It wasn't like Bonnie to just be this late. Tyler wasn't here so he knew she wasn't with him.

Where was she?

He was checking his phone every second, in case it buzzed with a text. The doppelganger was talking about how she was orphaned. Apparently her parents had been killed some months ago in the summer and she was the lone survivor of the incident. He knew the story; Richard and Carol had brought him up to date on the town. He knew about the vampires; knew about the Original family and the Forbes girl who had been turned into a vampire just recently. She was a friend of Tyler's and the two seemed to have an attraction.

Alaric's phone buzzed and he looked down to see a message from Abby. She was telling to stop worrying so much, she could feel it through the bond. He couldn't help it. Bonnie was his little jewel, if anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. His daughter was one of his greatest treasures, along with his wife of course. Freya was his sister, the two bickered occasionally but they understood each other. Granted his older sister didn't know how to handle his coping methods.

The drinking started shortly after their father was killed protecting them from witch hunters. Their mother's sanity was starting slip, the drinking was the only way to cope. He'd never forget how she demanded they run, their eight's house burning to the ground and he watched as his mother shut her eyes, opened her arms to embrace death and shrieked as she was pierced in the chest by a hunter's knife.

Abby had helped with the nightmares somewhat. Her presence always helped. But his wife wasn't here, she was states away in New Orleans by her comatose mother's bedside.

The doppelganger - Elena was her name, seemed to notice he wasn't paying attention because she was now sitting on his desk like she was trying to lay over it. Alaric looked at her. "Yes?" he asked though he really had no interest in the girl.

His wife's family had shown very well how much they disliked the Petrova line.

"What are you looking at on your phone?" she asked, trying to sound interested.

"I don't think that concerns you."

Elena gave a pout. "Why?"

Was she serious? Alaric couldn't tell if she was serious. He was about to respond when the door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I couldn't shake a -" Alaric was pretty sure he flew towards his daughter the moment she came into view. Some would say it looked like he had shoved the doppelganger off his desk, or attempted to cause she didn't budge, and in the blink of an eye, he was holding the startled girl in his arms. Elena frowned at the sight.

So he was already taken?

"Are you okay?" Alaric asked, cupping his daughter's cheeks.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, her emerald colored hues looking up into her father's matching ones. "I'm fine. I just got caught up in the library with a pest. But he's gone now, hopefully."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head. She noticed the fear in his eyes for the first time and she smiled softly. "Papa, I'm fine really."

He kissed her forehead.

"We should get going." Bonnie muttered and then noticed the doppelganger staring at them. "Didn't you know it's rude to stare?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's very brave of a man to kiss his lover in public." Elena said.

Bonnie grimaced. "He's not my lover. He's my father and if you stuck your head out of your butt, you'd see that. But I guess whatever it's like up your ass must be more fascinating than reality and common sense."

Elena gaped at her. "You..you..! Do you know who I am!?"

Bonnie frowned, her hue of her eyes darkening. She felt her father's hold of her tighten but she ignored it. "You're the doppelganger; something these idiots of this town have come to believe is so important. Newsflash darling, you're nothing but the current copy of a woman long since dead. I never met her, but I hear she was a bit more interesting than you; even if she was a few screws loose. So before you go thinking you're this gift to supernatural world, I'm gonna lay it down for you. You're going to die, probably young because that's always your fate, but not before you get pregnant and pass on the next of your line, and then 500 years from now, her descendant will be just like you."

The girl turned on her heel and stormed out the classroom, her father muttering a quick apology and goodbye and rushing after her. Elena stayed rooted in her spot.

From down the hall, leaning against the lockers with a smirk and interest sparkling in his eyes, Kol Mikaelson pondered how he was going to approach the delectable little witch his sister seemed to have been drawn to. He couldn't wait to see how she responded to him. He already liked her fire and how she put the doppelganger in her place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I simply own this plot line and Freya.  
**

The walk to the car was filled with silence, a first for the two since Alaric usually had something to say about his daughter giving lip to someone. Though usually the someone involved was of the undead. Bonnie standing up to a doppelganger wouldn't go unnoticed, Alaric knew. She had gained the alliance of the Salvtore brothers so they would obviously take the Gilbert girl's side. Bonnie had just put a bounty on her head and Alaric wasn't going to lie, he was worried.

"Stop worrying about it or you'll get wrinkles." Bonnie said as she leaned against the car as her father dug around for his keys. "She's not worth it."

"No she isn't," he agreed and pulled out his keys, unlocking the car. "But she's got the Salvatore family behind her."

Bonnie gave a snort. "That's because she's hopped into bed with them, but is pulling them along on the hopes that they'll fight for her and she'll just bathe in it. She's rather pathetic that way."

Alaric snickered. His daughter had never been very private about her former network of lovers. None of them ever went towards the sexual side, which Alaric was greatful for cause he wanted his girl to remain pure until she was ready. But she had a rather big heart and plenty of love to give and it did hurt her when she had to banish someone from her life or end things. He'd never forget her triad affair with Malachi Parker and his younger sister Liv during their stay in Oregon. Kai was head over heels in love with Bonnie, but his methods of wooing went from affectionate to disturbing.

First it had been chocolates and lilies, then dead bodies of suitors who fancied her started showing up on her doorstep. Bonnie had cut him off and ended her romantic affair with Liv for her own safety. He also knew she felt for Liv's twin brother as well, but she could keep it platonic since Luke fancied men.

"Expert on the subject huh?" teased the father.

Bonnie bristled but her frown turned into a smile. "I've had only one experience, Papa. It's not much to go on."

"But it worked out when it did."

Bonnie hummed. "We should get home."

"We should."

They got in the car, Alaric starting it up and heading home. Bonnie happened to turn back towards the school as her father was pulling out the parking lot, seeing a man in a suit awaiting Rebekah and another boy as they came out the school. Elijah Mikaelson was a handsome devil in a suit, that much she could admit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A Bennett?" Elijah was curious as he stepped into the manor with his siblings. Rebekah had been going on about the girl's eyes and how she almost taste the magic beneath her skin. Kol seemed rather smitten by the girl already and all he had heard was her ripping into the doppelganger.

"Indeed, a Bennett. She's rather scrumptious looking too." Rebekah giggled.

"Don't eat her just yet, Bekah dear. I want to get a better observation of her." Kol said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Her words had cut through the doppelganger cause Kol could smell the hurt and the sweet tang of anger. Those were the best emotions to heat the blood and god did it leave a craving for Kol. But what he really loved was passion.

Bonnie Bennett seemed to be a walking ball of passionate flame. It made his fangs throb as well as his entire being. He hadn't wanted a witch this badly since his time in New Orleans over a century ago.

He heard Rebekah's snort. "Control your urges Kol, I can smell your arousal."

"Don't breathe then."

"Children," the voice of their mother stopped Rebekah from going for her brother's neck. "Welcome home. How was school?"

"Interesting," the youngest two said in unison.

Ester frowned at that. Whenever they spoke in unison, they agreed upon something. Usually it was trying to put an end to the doppelganger. They already had Katerina chained up in their dungeon for torture sessions. Klaus mostly took pleasure in that. Finn and Elijah stayed away for different reasons. Finn because he was never truly a fan of killing or torture unless it suited him and he wanted to play in Katerina's torment. Elijah because hearing her scream reminded him of Tatia, the doppelganger used to bring about their immortality.

"What in the world has gotten you two all excited?" asked their mother. "I do hope you don't plan on messing up your father's plans."

"Nope," they chorused.

Ester turned to Elijah for an answer. "It would seem they're rather interested in a young spell caster who has joined their school." He answered.

Ester stilled. Another witch in town and a youngling too by the sounds of it if she was only a high school student. Ester was one of the very few witches who got to live in this town. The others only survived due to their hybrid status before each of their deaths some months prior. Ester would never forget the look of torment in Lily Salvatore's eyes as her adopted children all died at Mikael and Finn's hands. Though truthfully they deserved it. The Mikaelsons had suffered a lose as well.

Their eldest, Freya, was killed by a jealous Mary Lousie out of a misunderstanding. Niklaus had found her and for once, her husband had not blamed him for another one of their children's deaths. Henrik's death still left a scar on all of their hearts and for Freya to die, it killed them all again inside.

The Heretics, as well as their makeshift mother and newly adopted brother Kai and Lily's other childe Lorenzo, were all slaughtered by Mikael and his first son. Elijah wouldn't dirty his hands, no matter much he wanted to slaughter them all for taking another sibling from them, he and his younger brothers had been busy keeping the Salvatore brothers from intervening.

To this day, the pitiful fools believed they could kill them in retribution for the murder of their mother (who had abandoned them and took on not one, not two but five adopted sons and three adopted daughters while outright disowning her own blood). While Ester did have some mixed feelings, predominately guilt for her actions and feeling she had betrayed her own kind, she did not hate her children. She loved them, cherished them. Mikael was another story. He saw his own children, and even his step son whom he loathed more than the life's blood he consumed, as monsters. Freya had been the only pure thing in his eyes, aside from his wife. Once she was gone, there was nothing left for him.

His heart was stone and his view on witches were once again where he saw them as vile. He could hardly stand to look at his wife.

"A youngling," Ester breathed out.

"A Bennett witch," Kol said and she could practically see Puck dusting his eyes with love's potion. Her son fell in love rather quickly and dangerously. Something he and Niklaus had in common. But whole Niklaus wooed though gifts, Kol was a man of actions. He was also honorable and when he loved, he put his whole being into it.

Some times it made the killings of the women who used him so much more violent.

Ester stilled.

A Bennett witchling.

If Mikael found out. She stilled herself and looked at her three children. "Listen to me," she said, the authority in her voice letting them know it was serious. They listened to their mother as she continued, "Do no let your father know of this girl. Nor your brothers. She is young and needs to learn."

"If father knows of her," Rebekah began.

"He will burn her." Kol said.

"What do you want us to do?" Elijah asked.

"First," Ester said with certainly. "I want to meet her and her family if she has any. I want this girl to know she is protected."

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"Because I feel her being here will cause a great change to this town, and I want to make sure it is a good one and not a horrible mistake." Ester said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I simply own this plot line and Freya.  
**

When Bonnie woke up the next morning for school, she noticed it was just around six in the morning. She knew her aunt was up, probably working on a hex or two before heading out to her shop. It used to be an old mom and pop shop before the owners decided to retire. They sold medical remedies, so it wasn't far from Freya's alley. The witch focused on gemstones, potions, herbal remedies and if needed, hexes.

Getting out bed, the young witch headed for the bathroom. A warm shower before school sounded lovely and she wanted to get in and out before her aunt and father decided to rush in there to use up all the hot water. She knew if her mom were here, she'd have Alaric up and out before Bonnie work up. Or at least try to. Freya took up the shower long enough to wash her hair, sing at least several songs as if she were giving a private concert and then do some landscaping. Bonnie did not want to think of her aunt having to pull extreme yoga to have to get between her thighs, though the witchling could sympathize.

She shook her head and headed for the bathroom. However, the soft murmuring of voices caused her to pause on the way. They were coming from downstairs in the hallway.

"We shouldn't have moved here, Ric." Her aunt Freya said with a deep sigh. "We really didn't think this one through."

"We were surrounded, Freya. I didn't want to leave either. But we had to." Alaric answered.

"Look, I know you're upset because of Abby..."

"I left my wife and her family - my daughter's family- behind. I'm not upset for me, Freya. We've lost enough family. But Bonnie shouldn't have to be away from her family. She shouldn't have come with us." Bonnie watched as her father ran his hands through his hair. He was stressed about this and judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he hadn't slept well for it either. She knew the separation was rough on him and his bond with her mother. Marital bonds formed through magic were more powerful than bonds by words. There was depth there, their love was stronger.

"Ric," his sister said somberly, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard. But once it's safe for Bonnie, safe for us; then we can bring Abby and them here. I know you miss her. I know she's suffering as well and don't think I haven't seen how this move is on Bonnie. You three, you're blood and magic bound together, that's gonna be hard for all of you."

Alaric sighed. "That's not the problem though. The problem is this place is crawling with vampires."

"And werewolves," Freya smirked. "And I believe there is only one witch here. The Mikaelson witch."

Bonnie and Alaric stilled.

"Good morning!" Carol Lockwood called as she walked into the hallway. Her guests turned to look at her and that was Bonnie's cue to hightail it towards her shower. She shut the door and went on with her shower.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caroline Forbes sighed in frustration. This wasn't work whatsoever. How was she going to give a good representation of "Rhythm of the Tambourine" if her star dancer was too busy huffing and sighing to get attention from her boyfriend!? Elena was a good friend, but when she was lovestruck there was no getting her out of lovey-dovey land.

"I know that angry sigh," Tyler Lockwood smirked as he stepped into her line of vision. He smelt of the forest, not wet dog like most vampires assumed. No, werewolves smelt of the forest with a hint of something else. She couldn't quite detect it but it wasn't bad. Tyler had an additional scent, something soft and floral that clung to his skin and in his blood.

"Hi there Tyler," she greeted.

"Elena not following through, huh?" Tyler asked as he watched the brunette making heart eyes at Stefan. The vampire wasn't paying too much attention to her though, he was working on getting the props set up.

"No," huffed Caroline.

A bell-like laugh caused the two to look over as Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson stopped before them. "Poor Caroline, having trouble?" Rebekah teased.

The younger vampire glared at her. "Can it."

"Adorable," Rebekah said dryly before looking at Tyler. "Wherever is your adorable little shadow? Kol has been dying to meet her."

Tyler's eyes darkened, the rims of his irises a faint gold. "What do you want with her?" He growled. They weren't going to get to Bonnie. Bonnie was family and family needed to be protected.

"I simply want to meet the girl my sister is very interested in. And I've heard her tear a new one into the doppelganger, so she must be exquisite." Kol spoke, the way he said exquisite made Bonnie sound like a delicious rare wine he needed to sample.

Caroline looked between the three confused. She didn't know much about the supernatural world, aside from the basics. Vampires and werewolves were natural enemies so she was guessing this Bonnie girl was something like Elena. Someone to be valued and protected. She hoped she didn't have Elena's attitude though. She loved the girl, she really did but having to deal with her inflating ego and self pitying was becoming tiring.

She sighed and turned as a soft floral scent, like one that clung to Tyler, wafted into the room. It wasn't strong or overpowering but there was a hint of electricity to it. Her head snapped towards the smell, her eyes falling onto the small girl walking into the classroom. She wore a dress, designed for the autumn months, with black tights and wedged boots. Her shoulder were covered by a soft lilac cardigan while her hair was a tumble of curls. Her mouth was small but her lips full. She was very beautiful but she walked with her shoulders squared and drawn in, her books clutched close to her chest.

What was she scared of?

Tyler's neck turned towards her and a soft smile crossed his lips as he walked over to meet her. They stopped in front of each other and the girl's small hand reached out to caress his cheek. Caroline frowned and focused her hearing on the two.

"You're angry," the girl spoke. There was a soft husk to her voice and she sounded concerned. "Tyler, what's wrong?"

"Them," Tyler spoke and his head craned towards the three vampires. "They want to meet you."

"You don't have to worry so much, Tyler." the girl said.

"You're my anchor," the boy said with a gentle tone. He took her hand and turned it upwards before kissing her palm. "Don't think I won't do everything to keep you safe. Even from them."

The girl smiled warmly. "I know," she spoke and cupped his face, bringing her forehead to his. To the other students, it looked like a loving gesture between a boyfriend and girlfriend. But they missed the way her lips moved so faintly no one could see, they didn't feel the surge of power that sent a shiver down every vampire's spine. They didn't see how Tyler calmed instantly before his went to nuzzle her neck and hold her tight.

Familiar bonds were almost like mating ones. The two who joined together got to find a balance. Rebekah could see familiar bonds between them, the wolf in Tyler saw Bonnie was family and very close family by the looks of it.

Kol watched them separate before Bonnie met his gaze. She stilled and he felt some kind of pull tug him towards her when he met those eyes. She was beautiful, a goddess who graced the Earth's presence and he wanted to bow at her feet before worshiping her temple. But at the same time, she was pure, he could smell the virgin blood in her and he wanted to take his time.

"Who is that?" Caroline asked, awe in her tone.

"That is Bonnie Bennett," Rebekah with a smirk. "She's in our English class if you paid attention."

"Oh," said the younger blonde, her cheeks heating up.

"Why do you ask?" Rebekah was curious now.

"I think she'd do perfectly for our presentation." Caroline said. "She's very pretty, she catches people's attention and she looks like she dances."

Rebekah snorted. "You mean that silly theatre presentation we're supposed to do in front of our parents?"

Honestly, the school and its urge to show art was rather sad. Their theatre teacher was a New Yorker who came from Broadway and wanted each of them to preform a piece from a musical they were assigned. Kol and Rebekah got away with doing a Shakespearean piece with the art of compulsion. Caroline and Elena were given "Rhythm of the Tambourine" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Rebekah snorted, Elena was many things but an enchanting Roma who could draw people in with simply a look, she was not.

But Bonnie would do just nicely.

The Original smirked, oh she was going to love this idea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hello little wicca," cooed a voice behind Tyler. Bonnie stilled as she watched the vampire walk towards her. She skidded around Tyler like they were in a dance and planted a kiss on Bonnie's nose. "How are you darling?"

Bonnie's sole response was to swallow the lump in her throat.

How adorable!

"Speechless in my presence once again," Rebekah said with a smirk playing along her lips. She reached out and cupped her face, feeling the goosebumps form and the fear radiate from her pores. Her blood was racing and it made Rebekah want to taste her blood. But that wouldn't do, not since Kol claimed first bite and even marked her thigh for his claim. She didn't care about the thigh, it was too sexual, too intimate.

She knew if Nik heard of Kol's claim, he'd one-up him by going for the girls breasts. Rebekah hummed at that thought. Both her brothers completing for the affections of the same girl was a game they played for some time. But she felt with Bonnie, she wouldn't revel in their fighting. No she was almost certain the girl would want them both, equally and it would oddly work. She didn't know much of the witchling, but she knew from the fire she had seen in her eyes during their first meeting, she would be good for her brothers.

Maybe a little matchmaking was in order.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Tyler snarled at her.

"Oh, you're still here?" she asked him before turning to Bonnie. "Tell me dear, do you dance?"

Bonnie said nothing but the soft sparkle in her eyes was enough of an answer. "And what about singing?" the Original asked as she moved to place a hand on the curve of her hip. She could feel Kol's glare but she ignored it. The slight flush the witch gave off made Rebekah curious. Was the little witch more interested in women? "Do you sing, little witchling?"

Bonnie bit her lip and turned her gaze on anything but Rebekah. Her green eyes ended up moving to meet Kol's over her shoulder once more and Rebekah was hit with a wave of arousal more potent than the slight whiff she got from her touching her hips.

So the little witch liked both, did she?

"Bonnie," Rebekah cooed and made the witch look at her. "Do you?"

Bonnie nodded. Goddess help her, the way she spoke her name made her think of Liv.

"Tell me little witchling, would you like to help out Ms. Forbes? She's in need of an more suitable actress. Will you help, please?" Rebekah pouted her lips for good measure and the witch melted even more.

"Sure," she whispered breathless.

"Good, I'll have Ms. Forbes send you everything you need. And we'll need your measurements as well." Rebekah said. She strutted off towards her brother ans then paused turned to look at the girl with a wink. "I'm sure you won't mind it though."

Rebekah smirked as she went to meet her brother, leaving behind a very flustered witch.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **So this chapter is over. I might update again tomorrow morning before going into work.  
**

 **Also, I'm thinking of just putting Liv as Bonnie's third lover instead of Elijah because one, I'm liking the idea of her having a female lover instead of all three. Bonnie's bisexual in this fanfic and while her attraction to Rebekah is simply because she sees how beautiful she is, I'm not gonna put BonBon in a Original sandwich.**

 **So I'm gonna make that minor change and probably pair Elijah up with auntie Freya.**

 **And yes, Freya Mikaelson is dead for the sake of this fanfiction. I didn't feel like switching my OC's name and story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. And please review, it definitely helps me on how you guys like this.**


End file.
